Vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with an increasing number of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics units installed in modern vehicles can wirelessly communicate both voice and data communications between the vehicle and a variety of recipients. Voice and data communications can be carried out while the vehicle moves from one point to another. The telematics units can also provide a number of services to telematics service subscribers, such as vehicle owners or operators. These services include turn-by-turn directions, assistance in case of emergency, and telephone dialing. However, vehicles are inherently mobile and designed to travel distances both large and small. While the vehicle could be delivered to a customer in one geographic area, it is possible that through the sale of the vehicle or its regular operation, the vehicle could ultimately operate in a geographical area that is much different or further away than the one where it was delivered. As a result, the telematics unit may not be optimally prepared to provide telematics services.